Vampire Laps
by Twilightlvrfreak
Summary: ExB oneshot! Edward shows Bella swimming as a vampire in Forks Community Pool. Bella is a Vampire too. It is sometime after Breaking Dawn, sorry i suck at summaries so just read it... there is humor romance and action....sooo yeah read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

I know the summary is really sucky buuut i hope u like it! this was supposed to be a oneshot...but then someone suggested writing a second chapter....sooo now its a 2 chapter oneshot...lolz so keep reading!

and pleez review! i want to see wat u think... sooo pleez review! and read! soooo thanx!!!!!

love,

Twilightlvrfreak

DISCLAIMER: i unfortunately do not own twilight. ok?....Stephenie Meyer does....but hey Steph? can i own edward?!?!?!? lolz....but dang i dont own him either....grrrr...as i dont own ny of the other characters in twilight....sooo DONT SUE ME!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire laps

Vampire laps

Bella POV

It was a warm summer day in Forks. So the night was still pretty warm. Edward had said we couldn't do what we usually would tonight and that he had a surprise for me. I have no idea where we are going

All I know is that I'm blindfolded and he is carrying something on his back because he can't give me my usual piggy back ride. I don't need the piggyback anymore now that I'm a vampire, but he usually gives me a piggyback ride when he has a surprise and there tends to be a lot of those with Edward. I have no idea where we are going, but I'm excited for whatever he has in mind. I usually don't get excited, but he told me he was going to show me something about our vampire strength. And I find it really fun to exert my full strength.

"We're here Bella," Edward said as he set me on my feet. I started to take off my blindfold, "Ah ah ah! Not yet! I have to do something first."

"Ok….?"

"Just wait here for a minute love."

"Fine."

I heard him run off in front of me. I just stood there. I could never get tired, especially from just standing there.

I hear him approaching; his scent is mixed with another I couldn't place. It was close to the smell of bleach though. I wonder; that's mysterious, what could he have in mind? I have no idea what he could show me that has to do with something like bleach.

He ran up behind to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was wearing something different, it was a slippery material with a scent I didn't really recognize, and his chest was bare. "It's all ready for us now, are you ready?" he whispered in my ear.

He knew this always altered me, even as a vampire. "Mhm," it was all I could muster to come out of my lips as I felt his now warm breath against my neck and earlobe.

"Alright let's go then!" He said swinging my legs up into his arms. I felt the air rush past me as he ran and then it abruptly stopped. As we ran the bleach smell became stronger and stronger. We must be at the- well where ever he was taking me.

"Can I take this off now?" I was getting a little irritated. He sensed my irritation and chuckled.

"Nope! Sorry," He chuckled again when I growled softly, "I have to do one more thing first."

"AAAARGH! Just do it quickly." I muttered grumpily. He chuckled lightly, god I sometimes wish my power also let me read people's minds too.

"I don't think you'll want me to." He said as he slid his hands up under my shirt to pull it off over my head. I felt his hands linger a little bit longer than needed over my bra.

"Oh," I said understanding what he was doing, "You're right." He chuckled again his mouth at my ear. I shivered in delight.

"That's what I thought." He said, now unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. He pulled them down, letting his hands trail down from my hips to the side of my legs. He stepped away for a second and I heard a zipper open quickly. He pulled some things out, two items; they smelled the same as whatever Edward was wearing. Edward ran back over and I felt my bra unclasp and fall down my arms and to the forest floor, his hands lingered for a moment on my chest. I felt something being pulled lightly over my head and then I felt the material on my breasts but only there. Edward tied the ends on the bottom in the back. It was like the top of a bikini…oooohhhh we were going swimming. I waited and Edward pulled down my underwear, I felt his hands linger at the top of my underwear, again with trailing hands. I waited a second longer and the bottom of the bikini was on too.

"I know what we are doing." I whispered as I pulled him closer by my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Oh you do, do you?" He whispered back

"Mhm, we are going swimming." I whispered smugly.

"Good job you put two and two together." He teased. I punched him lightly-

"Ow! Be more careful with your strength love." Or at least I thought I punched him lightly.

"Oops, sorry!"

"It's alright, I can get easy payback."

"Hmm? What's that? Well now I know and will be extra careful."

"I don't think you can expect it." And then he pushed me into the pool. I floundered to the surface. Well I sure didn't expect that!

"HEY!" I yelled at him where he was laughing hysterically. "What if I drowned?!? I never was a good swimmer."

"Love, you can't drown. You're a vampire, you don't need to breath. And you drown when you swallow water and don't have any air. You couldn't have drowned."

Why did he always have to be right? "Humph."

He was in next to me in a second without a splash or ripple. "I'm sorry love, but it was just payback."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "So did we just come here to trespass and swim? Or are you actually going to show me something?"

"I do have something to show you. You probably could have thought of this yourself but, since we are vampires we can swim super fast too."

"Obviously, even though I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, I know how you love to use your strength, and I know that you will love this."

"Ok well show me first? And I'm not sure how well I can swim even as one of you."

"Alright I'll show you. But just so you know your ability to swim should increase just like you balance has. So you should be a pretty good swimmer."

"Oh, well I still want you to show me." I said pulling myself closer to him whispering in his ear. "Please?"

He moaned, "Okay I'll show you. Just wait here." And he was gone. I looked around quickly for him wondering where he went. Then I saw him across the pool. He stretched his body upwards then bent down and sprung off the side of the pool, he did four flips in the air before he hit the water and there was such a little splash any Olympic swimmer would have been jealous. I realized that I was in the middle of the shallow end of a lap pool and Edward was in the lane next to me. He was next to me in a second and didn't come up for air he just did that flip thing that the Olympians do and swam to the other side in another second. I know if I was human I would have been completely amazed because I was amazed now. How his body cut through the water was so beautiful and graceful, he didn't make a splash anywhere. He was back again, and was gone in a moment. I saw him flip back around on the other side and then he was on my end again. The speed was amazing.

I'm going to try I could probably beat him to the other side with my newborn strength. I see him coming back to my end and I position myself in the middle of the lane. He did his flip thing and I pushed off the side of the pool with my feet. I dearly hope not too hard. I swam as fast as I could toward the deep end of the pool. I could hardly feel the water around me, it felt like air as I swam. I was there in three fourths of a second, I had beaten him. I quickly swam under the lane divider into his lane and swam down to the bottom. I don't think he saw me swim up, so when he got to the deep end of the pool I swam up and grabbed him around the waist. He looked down surprised and then smiled a brilliant dazzling smile that would have had my heart stutter when I was human. He swam up to the top pulling me along with him.

"I see you got the hang of it," He said, "And as I said I knew you would be a great swimmer now."

I laughed loudly. "Why are you always right?!" I splashed him, and laughed again.

"AH! Now it's ON!" Edward laughed. And made a big wave with his arm it splashed over me with a crash.

"UGH!!!!! OK!!! IT IS ON!!!!!" I laughed and I did the same thing back to him, except he ducked at the exact right moment. "OH!!!! That's NO FAIR!!!!!!" I said faking a slash so he would duck. It worked and he ducked and came back up a moment later.

"Oh now that's not fair."

"That's not fair? That was not fair? Oh what do you mean by that." I said swimming towards him and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Yes it wasn't fair. You use your gift so that I can't know what you're going to do and then you fake it on me! That isn't fair."

"Oh I think that it is. I'm just using my resources. I think that is fair." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Now I think this is fair," He said kissing me on the lips.

"Oh, really?" I said, and then I splashed him smothering him in water. And then I dunked him and held him under. Wow I loved my vampire strength, I could feel him pushing up as hard as he could against my feet that were holding him down and yet he didn't budge an inch. I flexed the muscles in my arms and pushed myself lower in the water along with him. His feet touched the bottom now and I could feel him trying to kick himself off the bottom. I didn't work I was solid and didn't move an inch. I moved away just as I felt him push on the bottom and he shot out of the water like a rocket. His whole body left the water from his kick. I swam up to the surface as he came down, this time with a splash in the water.

"NOW THAT WAS NOT FAIR!!!!" he yelled teasingly.

"Sorry," I said, "I couldn't resist." And I kissed the tip of his nose, and laughed loudly. "Anyway, it was WAY too easy." I yelled the way part.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Maybe if you hadn't seduced me and made me think that the fight was over." He said sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He stared into my eyes, and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me passionately and I felt his hands untying my Bikini top from the back. He yanked the top over my head as I pulled the bottoms off and then proceeded to do the same for him. Our suits fluttered slowly to the bottom of the pool.

"Ah, we are too quick with it now; we have had too much practice."

"_Too_ much? I didn't think it was _too_ much. I thought it wasn't _enough_," I whispered in his ear. He kissed my neck and jaw.

"You're right. Not enough." And he kissed me hungrily. Our hands entwined in each other's hair. We slowly sunk to the bottom of the pool. We didn't need air.

After a long time at the bottom of the pool, I pulled away to swim to the surface. I started to swim but as I was nearing the surface he caught my ankle and started to pull me down. I still wasn't used to the speed and surprise and as a reaction I screamed- loud- it wasn't long just a burst. It took me only a quarter of a second to realize who it was. Edward. And to which I swam back down to him. I playfully smacked his face. But very lightly and I made sure it was lightly this time, as to not hurt him. All of the sudden a look of panic came upon his face. And he swam us up to the surface quickly.

"Uh oh, you did it now one of the neighbors heard us and now is coming to look and see what's going on. C'mon we can go hide in the restroom. If he comes to check in there we can climb up on top of the lockers or just run around to other parts he has already checked."

"Oh great, you could have told me there was neighbors in hearing range." I said climbing out of the side of the pool. "Oh and don't forget to grab our duffel bag with our clothes in it."

"Oh, right! I'll meet you in there."

I ran into the Women's locker room and waited in the back corner for him. He could trace my scent. He was there in an instant.

"Here put these on. In case he sees us even though there is a little to no chance he will I would like you clothed properly. So at least you won't give him a heart attack from your beauty and I wouldn't want to have to kill him for staring…"

I laughed quietly. "Well you do the same!" He chuckled lightly. We both pulled on our clothes at lightning speed. Edward shoved the duffel into a top locker and shut it quietly. And waited to hear him come in or leave the building.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Edward.

"What is it?" I breathed. Then I heard the man.

"I know you're in here! I see your bathing suits at the bottom of the pool!" The man drawled, "Ruddy teenagers and their shenanigans." He muttered, but we could hear it. Apparently it was an old man.

Now it was my turn for the sharp intake of breath. _Crap!!! _I sent to him via thought. He nodded his head.

We heard the locker room door creak open. "Come out Come out!" The man hissed menacingly.

"We are going to be able to run around him, you grab the duffel bag and I will get the bathing suits from the pool. I'll tell you when to go." Edward breathed in my ear. I nodded my head. He pulled the duffel out of the locker quietly, "Okay, let's go!" And he speeded away at lightning speed pulling me along with him. We were out of the door soundlessly. "Go around the pool and I'll meet you at the door," he let go of my hand and lowered himself quickly into the water over the suits. I ran to the door and watched as he got to my end of the pool and pulled himself out. He put his hand in my outstretched one. As we ran out the door we heard the man inside.

"DARN YOU! Where did you GO! I KNOW YOU MUST BE IN HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" We heard him yell. Edward closed the door quietly behind him. And we burst out in quiet laughter. He hugged me tight, kissing me on the lips roughly. He pulled away.

"Aw crap! He's coming out! C'mon let's get out of here." And we ran at a human pace at first and the faster as we got out of sight into and through the woods laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n:

so did u like it?!?!? i want to know!!!! so review it! and if u have ny Questions review or PM them to me and i will be sure to answer!

oh and a little plug for myself haha i have another like chapter story....its a fluff action....a bunch of fluff with a plot and drama and action thrown in...it is 100 years later and the cullens are coming back to forks...and the "adventures" they have there...and stuff.....sooo if u have the time pleez chek it out and review it and tell me what you think!!!

Thanx for reading and i hope reviewing!! reviews are the best! i love them to death! i love going to an inbox full of reviews, favorite stories, favorite authors, story alerts, and author alerts! they are amazing!!!

thank you all soooo much!

love,

Twilightlvrfreak


	2. OLD GUYS POV

**A/N: Ok guys!! This is chapter 1 from the Old Guys POV! I recommend that if you don't remember what happened in chapter one skim or read it over again….just so you know what is happening in the world of Edward and Bella….OK so read read read my fellow fanfic-ers….and tell me what you think after you are done in a REVIEW!!! (Oh and by the way, if I sound a lot like Ron Weasley from Harry Potter in this chapter from some I guess British sayings…I don't know why ok? I just love saying some of the things he says!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight…no one does but Stephenie Meyer…and obviously I do not write good enough to be her….sooo yeah shove off lawyers…**

Vampire Laps chapter 2

***OLD GUYS POV***

It was a warm summer night here in the small town of Forks. So the evening and night was also nice and warm. The wife and I sat out on our porch that night. We ate dinner on the patio set and then sprawled out on the lawn chairs to watch the stars.

We lived right next to the public pool and Recreation center building, so this was the only quiet time we got outside; at night. This night was particularly pretty. It was a cloudless night and since we lived out in the middle of nowhere we see a lot of stars. There was a slight breeze keeping the little bit of heat very comfortable. The only problem was the mosquitoes, but my wife brought out a bunch of citronella candles to keep them away. Myrtle and I were talking quietly while gazing at the stars. Apparently our daughter had called today. I guess they made plans for the grandchildren to come for a visit next month.

I heard this _whoosh _sound go by really fast. It wasn't like wind it was like something flew the air… odd. I looked around for the object, waiting for it to land somewhere. I heaved my butt off the low lawn chair to stand up.

"Where ya going Eugene?" Myrtle asked as I walked onto the lawn.

"I heard a mysterious whooshing noise I came to see what caused it."

"Oh…."

I looked all over the lawn. At one point a couple minutes after I had started I heard the sound again, over by the forest. I had whipped my head around but had seen nothing. I gave up on my search and lay back down on my lawn chair. Relaxing my body and muscles; looking up at the stars.

That was when I heard the first noise. It was the sound of splash in a pool.

"HEY!" I heard a young female voice yell loudly.

"Lousy teenagers; breaking in to public property." Well, I did that once too, I will give them a little bit of time…but if they become too loud. It was silent over at the public pool for a while.

"I wonder how they got in there….without alarms going off and stuff." Myrtle asked quietly.

"I don't know. They are teenagers, they have their ways..." I trailed off. "Oh and the public pool doesn't have that great of security."

"Oh."

I heard the female laugh loudly again. And I heard a splash.

"AH! Now it's ON!" I heard a male voice yell. I heard another loud splash.

"UGH!!!!! OK!!! IT IS ON" The female yelled and laughed. I hear another splash. And then the female yelled, "OH!!!! That's NO FAIR!!!!!!"

Their voices got quieter and quieter until I could barely hear them.

*Splash!* Oh great…not more….

There was another quiet moment I could hear the female laughing but it was pretty quiet.

*KER-SPLASH!* that splash must have been a really large one. I could hear the water splat down on the concrete that was surrounding the pool.

"NOW THAT WAS NOT FAIR!!!!" I heard the male voice yell loudly. I may have to go over there soon, this was getting too loud.

I heard the female voice yell, "WAY." Hmm… she was probably saying way too easy.

There was only that sudden outburst though. It was quiet after that. Actually it turned silent, for a long time.

It had been an hour or so, and we still heard nothing. "Well, I guess they must have left. Let's go inside and go to bed." I told Myrtle. I heaved my butt off of the lounge chair and helped my wife up too. We pulled the cushions off the chairs and out them in the plastic box we always kept them in, they weren't rainproof and since we lived in Forks, we have to keep them away when we don't use them. We headed inside and put on our pajamas and got ready for bed. We finally turned the lights out around eleven- thirty.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard the female scream very loudly. Oh so that was why they were quiet for so long. These two were _naughty_ teenagers. I jumped out of bed, now angry not only because they disrupted my quiet rainless night. I pulled on my robe and a pair of slippers and walked out of the house. I went through the garage door and grabbed my bat on the way. I was fit for my age and could jog pretty fast over to the public pool complex's door. I opened it as silently as I could. I looked around and saw the glistening of water on the far deep end of the pool. I ran towards it, I looked down into the water and saw two bathing suits, a pair of swim shorts and a tiny bikini. Well great. I guess I am going to find them naked or in towels. Just great.

"I know you're in here! I see your bathing suits at the bottom of the pool!" I drawled trying to get them to just come out of their hiding spot. Man I wanted to go to bed. "Ruddy teenagers and their shenanigans." I muttered under my breath. (**A/N: I know ruddy is like British thing…I'm not British I'm American…I just really love that word in a sentence…the word is ruddy if u didn't notice ha-ha… sorry I don't know where this British thing came from…oh right harry potter…hmmm I still don't know…. Ha-ha sorry rambling back on with the story!)**

I saw a little bit of water that was by the women's locker room. I headed towards it opening the creaky door. "Come out Come out!" I hissed menacingly, I was getting really angry. I was really tired and just really wanted to go back to bed.

I looked around a little as I looked around one second I swear I heard that whooshing noise again just outside the doorway. And then a slight creak, of the door maybe? I looked around outside the doorway for any sign of the teenagers and walked a little bit farther back looking around quickly.

"DARN YOU! Where did you GO! I KNOW YOU MUST BE IN HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was so mad and angry, so tired and exasperated. I ran out of the bathroom to see the two perpetrators lip locking it outside the door to the complex but as soon as the thought registered in my mind the male pulled away quickly. His head quickly looked over at me, so quickly I don't know if he actually did or if it was just my imagination.

"Aw crap! He's coming out! C'mon let's get out of here." He said to the female, she looked over at me again so quickly I wasn't sure of it, and they ran towards the forest laughing hysterically. Ruddy teenagers.

**A/N: OK! So what do you think? I know it took me FOREVER to get this done but I stayed up late on the night before Easter because I was determined to get it done for you! Tell me what you think of the POV I'm not sure if it was that good…I did the best I could and I realize that this is a lot shorter…like 2 pages is word…than the first chapter in Bella's POV….but that is because Edward and Bella did a lot more stuff in detail…I wasn't exactly sure how to do this…I have never done the same chapter from someone else's POV using mostly the same dialog so I hope this was alright…..**

**Ok so you know the drill press the button right down there \/ that says "review chapter/story" or whatever and leave a review! Tell me what you think of this chapter and the POV!!! I want to know how I did on this so please review! Constructive criticism is completely welcome….just don't completely flame….because those suck….it degrades the writers confidence and it hurts the writer as well….so yeah….review!!! \/**


End file.
